Alas Negras
by Misari
Summary: El pájaro de alas blancas y azules puede convertirse en un cuervo carroñero. Porque los demonios que habitan dentro de nosotros toman diferentes formas. Y eso, Levi y Hanji lo saben perfectamente bien. "Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan".


_**Alas Negras.**_

Okei, se me dio por escribir algo oscuro. No sé, últimamente andaba con ésta idea rondándome la cabeza y finalmente decidí hacerle caso; cumplí el capricho de mi inspiración y me puse a escribir. Además, como que ellos te invitan solitos a escribir sobre su lado oscuro, sobre todo Hanji. Af, no puedo expresar lo mucho que amo a esta pareja, se convirtieron en mi OTP preferida y quiero hacerles honor con cuantos escritos pueda. Y quiero aclarar que Stephen King es un maestro, y me sirvió de inspiración para esto.

**Esta letra** – cosas verdaderamente importantes.

_Esta letra_ – pensamientos, recuerdos, cartas, ironías.

**Aclaraciones:** 1°- Para mi desgracia Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de su legítimo autor Hajime Isayama. 2°- _Puede_ que el fic sea algo fuerte, así que cuidadito. Yo ya advertí.

Espero que lo disfruten…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_**«Los monstruos son reales, y los fantasmas también: viven dentro de nosotros y, a veces, ellos ganan».**_

_Stephen King._

* * *

La sombra de la muerte bailaba delante de sus ojos.

Era tan clara, tan nítida, tan_ real_ que podía sentir como se le calaba en los huesos, hasta penetrar el tuétano, carcomiendo carne, sangre, musculo, venas y nervios. Era tan jodidamente espeluznante, que los pelos de la nuca se le erizaban al sentir el aliento de la calavera raspándole la garganta con aprehensión; tornándola tan seca hasta el punto de no poder tragar.

Sentía como su cuerpo iba perdiendo fuerza, valor, _voluntad_.

Todo se iba tornando demasiado oscuro, demasiado opaco. La visión se le borraba de a momentos, cada vez más extensos en el tiempo, y ni siquiera podía distinguir su propia nariz. Sólo veía la nada negra mientras sentía como su cuerpo se entumecía, como los brazos dejaban de pesar y como las piernas temblaban y dejaban de responder ante sus embotados sentidos.

_¿Cómo había llegado a esa situación espantosamente ridícula?_ ¿Y justamente él?

El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad un cuerno.

No lo había pensado un condenado segundo. Se dejó guiar por lo que tanto detestaba. Siempre evitaba pensar con esa parte de su anatomía. Bajo ninguna circunstancia permitía que ganara. No él. No en esas situaciones. No en esa vida. No en ese momento. Pero era tan cabrón que resistió con vehemencia a sus negativas; y apenas bajar la guardia un poco aprovechó para ganarle la pulseada en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Tenía plena conciencia del poder avallasante que podía presentar, lástima que pudiera comprobarlo sólo ahora. Y de esa manera.

El corazón.

Patéticamente dejó que ese monstruo ganara la partida. Fue un arrebato sentimental, una mala pasada donde su razón tiró abajo todas las murallas dejándolo completamente indefenso. Completamente solo. Todo su cuerpo lo traicionó reaccionando de esa manera. Todo se conjugó de manera morbosa con las peligrosas telarañas que el destino tejía, hambriento y sediento de control.

Se _rindió_ ante él.

Y ahora pagaría las consecuencias de sus actos.

El maldito Titán había salido de la nada ¡De la nada misma! Nadie lo había percibido, ni siquiera él con su increíble talento. Tan sólo apareció con su asquerosa sonrisa chorreando baba y devoró a uno de los suyos partiéndolo por la mitad. Las entrañas del recluta se escurrieron hasta el piso, salpicando sangre y pedazos de órganos irreconocibles. Lo que más perturbo los nervios de acero fue el espantoso chillido de terror que salió desde lo profundo del alma del pobre soldado desgraciado.

Un grito que invitaba a la señora vestida de negro a venir.

Nada pudieron hacer para ayudarlo. Sólo observar cómo era devorado, masticado y triturado por un ser que apenas si le daba importancia a lo que tenía en la boca; porque a pesar de estar llenando momentáneamente su apetito voraz, miraba al resto como ganado, _los_ miraba con lujuria idiota sin importarle una pizca que había acabado con una vida que probablemente tenia familia, amigos, miedos y sueños. Sueños que ahora nunca serían cumplidos. Sueños que se deslizaban junto al líquido carmesí que goteaba hasta el piso.

Ese pensamiento le hirvió la sangre. Le burbujeo la ira y le hiso crispar los nervios a flor de piel. Pero se contuvo. Los huesos le crujieron con ganas, apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, la vena se le inflamó en el cuello resaltándola y la cabeza le dio mil vueltas. Pero se contuvo. Se tragó todos esos sentimientos de frustración que le ahorcaban con fuerza y apenas lo dejaban respirar. Lo mejor que podía hacer para honrar la muerte de ese hombre era mantener la cabeza fría. Si quería vengarlo no tenía que sentir, _tenía que pensar_. Armar un plan en los próximos cinco segundos que lo llevaran a la nuca de ese gigante asesino.

_Alguien_ se le adelantó.

Alguien que conocía hacia muchísimo, y que sin embargo, jamás había visto así.

Hanji pasó volando como un rayo delante de sus ojos con la sonrisa torcida y los ojos desorbitados. Todos los presentes vieron con terror ahogado como la científica reducía a ese horrible ser a trozos de carne de a poco. Cortada tras cortada. Disfrutando de la incipiente carnicería que estaba creando a propósito. Ella reía, desquiciada, con su mente en algún lugar espantoso que nadie además de ella misma podía pisar. Estaba perdida en esos movimiento alocados que no tenían sentido para la física ni para la realidad.

Se había vuelto loca.

Había perdido los estribos. Había dejado _atrás_ su humanidad.

Levi no podía comprender por qué. Era demasiado peligroso luchar en ese estado, incluso para alguien tan experimentado como lo era Hanji. Además, estaba sembrando el pánico en los nuevos innecesariamente. Ya era suficiente con que vieran como sus compañeros eran carne de cañón como para estar presenciando a una persona que parecía haber escapado del loquero recientemente. No. Tenía que haber algún detonante. _Algo_ que provocó que ella prefiriera dejar que sus demonios se liberaran antes que pensar en alguna solución racional. No encontraba la razón.

¿Cuál? ¿Cuál podría haber sido la razón?

_El soldado muerto_. Aquel jovencito que le había expresado a la científica que quería formar parte de su escuadrón cuanto antes, si ella estaba de acuerdo. Aquel jovencito simpático, con un carisma enorme y un corazón aun más grande. Aquel jovencito valiente, con ideas algo utópicas y un idealismo que se le escurría por cada poro de su ser. Aquel jovencito que, teniendo apenas quince años, había jurado ayudar aportando con su granito de arena a la humanidad. Aquel jovencito de dulce sonrisa.

Que estúpido había sido por no haberlo visto antes. Y que idiotez de su parte el creer que a Hanji algo así no le afectaría.

Había muchísimas cosas que podía soportar. Más incluso que cualquier otro ser humano. Ella, Erwin, Mike, Nanaba, él… ya no le tenían miedo a la muerte. Su temor era provocado por algo mucho más profundo, más íntimo, más _peligroso_. Ninguno podía permitirse perder los estribos durante las excursiones extra murallas. Debían estar pendientes de su entorno y además, debían cuidar de ellos mismos. Era un trabajo más, y muchísimo más pesado, por lo que eran más susceptibles ante cualquier mínimo cambio. Llegar al límite no era difícil.

Esta vez, Hanji había llegado al suyo. Parecía _poseída_ por algún espíritu oscuro. El cadáver del Titán responsable de soltar el candado de su locura ya hacía tiempo que estaba muerto y el vapor impedía bastante la visibilidad. Ahora la científica iba de árbol en árbol, buscando nuevas presas con su mirada destellante y sedienta de sangre.

Ninguno de los soldados movía un pelo. Estaban paralizados por el miedo; y no era precisamente miedo a los Titanes. No los culpaba, había que tener mucho estómago para poder aguantar un espectáculo como ese. Pero aún así no podía permitir que Hanji jugara por ahí sola. No en ese estado. Por eso decidió seguirla de cerca, sin interponerse en su campo de visión. No estaba seguro sobre qué clase de pensamientos inundaban su mente, podía resultar que ella no pudiera distinguir bien entre amigos y enemigos. Y si atacaba en medio de la confusión eso sería, por demás, fastidioso.

Ya tenía suficientes problemas con los gigantes de más de cuatro metros como para agregar otro.

Su equipo lo seguía desde atrás, a una distancia prudente. Hubiera preferido ordenarles que se mantuvieran a raya de la situación. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra que ninguno de los cuatro iba a dejarlo solo con una Hanji en ese estado. De todas maneras, le preocupaba más la seguridad del resto –incluida la de Petra, Gunther, Auruo y Eld- que la suya propia. El único que podía enfrentarse a ella si se desbordaba demasiado era él. Tenía la suficiente fuerza y el suficiente control como para derrotarla sin matarla en el proceso. Y sin morir él.

Y aun a pesar de todas las precauciones que tomó de antemano, no pudo prever _eso_.

El mismo vapor que salía del cuerpo del Titán descuartizado sirvió de pantalla. Como el anterior, ese nuevo Titán salió de la nada misma. ¡El hijo de puta estaba trepado en un árbol! A la espera de una nueva presa, con sus ojos saltones observando el paisaje. Hanji estaba tan concentrada en ver correr la sangre que no se percató de nada, ni siquiera de la sombra negra que se comenzaba a cernir sobre ella rápidamente. Y Levi apenas pudo distinguirla; en realidad, no supo _cómo_ la vio. Instinto quizá.

Fue ahí, en esos segundos cruciales, que todo se fue al carajo. El tiempo comenzó a moverse de manera asincrónica, en algunos espacios rápidamente, y en otros lento. No lo pensó un solo segundo. Tampoco escuchó el grito de Petra rogándole que no lo hiciera, ni las voces de los otros tres secundándola. No había tiempo para pensar, mirar, observar, crear. No llegaba, estaba seguro que por muy rápido que su cuerpo se moviera, no iba llegar a la nuca del Titán y despedazarla a tiempo. Sólo pudo reaccionar en una dirección.

Él también se dejó vencer por sus demonios.

Por sus _sentimientos_.

Justo igual que Hanji, cayó rendido ante una fuerza mayor que ya no pudo reprimir más.

Se movió como una flecha atravesando el aire y de un empujón apartó a Hanji hacia cualquier lado, quedando él en su lugar. El manotazo del Titán le golpeó el pecho con fuerza, dejándolo sin aire, y su cuerpo salió disparado. No vio nada, no pudo hacer nada, no evitó nada. Cuando volvió en sí, su espalda y su cabeza chocaron fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol. El mundo le tembló alrededor y a partir de ese momento, dejó de distinguir con claridad. Se sintió arder en las brasas.

Quedó suspendido unos segundos en el vacío, hasta que volvió a caer como peso muerto. Parecía un saco de huesos y carne. Para su afortunada suerte, no cayó directamente en el suelo, sino que aterrizó en una rama; aunque no lo hiso de la manera más cómoda. Ya no podía oír como antes, ya no podía ver como antes, ya no podía sentir como antes. Su suerte estaba echada. Él había tirado los dados y había decido su propio destino. _La muerte_. Lo más irónico de todo, es que no estaba arrepentido.

Debería estar furioso consigo mismo. _Debería_.

No se arrepentía de haberle salvado la vida esa científica desquiciada, sólo se arrepentía de haber sido tan estúpido. De haberle dejado ganar. A esos impulsos que no había podido manejar. Era todo un poco extraño, de todas maneras. Siempre había escuchado decir a la gente que cuando uno está a punto de morir tu vida pasa frente a sus ojos. Desde que naces hasta que estas ahí, atrapado en esa situación. Levi no estaba viendo nada. ¿Su vida había sido tan triste como para ni siquiera recordarla en sus últimos momentos?

¿O… eso significaba otra cosa?

Estaba claro que no se iba a rendir. Que no iba a bajar los brazos. No hasta que dejara de sentir todo ese dolor que lo torturaba. No hasta que el aliento putrefacto de aquellas bestias le llegara a los sentidos. No hasta que dejara de sentir su corazón latir y sus pulmones respirar. Pero estaba tan cansado, tan agotado, tan entregado que su mente estaba comenzando a pensar que no había nada de malo en descansar unos instantes, unos segundos, unos minutos. Cerrar los ojos y no abrirlos por un largo rato sonaba demasiado tentador cuando su conciencia le susurraba al oído.

Su caprichoso cuerpo no quería responder, entonces ¿para qué lo forzaba?

Sería sólo un rato… cerraría y abriría los ojos…

Un solo pestañeo rápido…

Y ya nada volvería a molestarlo. No… nunca más…

— ¡LEVI!

¿Alguien lo estaba llamando? ¿Ahora? ¿Quién… quien podía ser? Intentó abrir los ojos, hacer un último esfuerzo. De a poco, sintiendo que tenía un yunque de metal en cada uno de sus parpados, volviendo a sentir como todo su cuerpo quemaba. Despacio, sin prisas, sin pausas. No pudo distinguir nada. Sólo luces. Sólo sombras. Figuras pequeñas, una figura grande. Espacios, profundidades. Lejos, cerca. Olores. Colores, verde, marrón, blanco y azul, _rojo _salpicando aquí y allá. Negro.

— ¡LEVI!

¿Quién? ¿Quién era? Oh, ahí lo podía ver. Un estudio mugriento, lleno de papeles y libros desparramos sin orden alguno. Gente entrando y saliendo hablando sobre experimentos y en un idioma inentendible para las personas normales. Un escritorio desordenado, sucio, manchado en tinta negra. Hay alguien sentado. Levanta la cabeza y lo mira, sonriendo con alegría de infante. Le habla mucho, de hecho no para de hablar, y sus cabellos marrones se mueven al compás. Usa anteojos. Tiene la cara llena de polvo y ojeras debajo de sus ojos. No parece importarle.

¿Hanji? ¿Es Hanji quien lo llama?

_Una sonrisa color rubí que resalta en el rostro de mirada desquiciada_.

— ¡LEVI!

¿Estaba recordando?

_Carne, carne, carne. Huesos esparcidos. Todos la miran con ojos aterrorizados_.

Levi hiso un esfuerzo más. Un intento más para recobrar la conciencia. No puede abrirlos, no pudo abrirlos. Sabía que está mal, sabía que no puede volver a dejarse vencer por sus demonios pero ellos son demasiado fuertes. Nunca antes en la vida había permitido que le ganasen; que se rían en su cara con sus aires superiores y sus sonrisas torcidas. Pero la oscuridad es demasiado poderosa. Lo atrae como un imán. Había pasado casi toda su vida zambullido en ella y ahora es tarde para comenzar a separarse. Dejó que el corazón ganara. Dejó que la oscuridad ganara.

_Murmullos. Miedos. Olor a muerte en cada partícula de aire. Tiembla la tierra bajo sus pies. Ella se da vuelta y puede verla, puede ver la locura que se apoderó de todo su ser. No sólo sus labios están bañados en un particular brillo carmesí que parece brillar en la lluvia. Ella misma está empapada del rojo más vivo que ha visto jamás. Sus ojos se estrellan con los ajenos y no hay nada en ellos. Están vacíos._

_Aun así, no siente miedo. No le tiene miedo. _

Claro. Ya lo recordaba. Esa _no_ era la primera vez que veía a Hanji así.

**_…_**

_**…**_

La luz tenue que atravesaba la ventana ilumina la habitación con fuerza. Despide un calorcito delicioso. Hanji suspira por cuarta vez consecutiva sentada en su silla, encorvando la espalda ligeramente hacia adelante y agarrándose la cara con las manos. Por su culpa había sucedido todo aquello. Porque había vacilado en su determinación al mantener bajo llave su oscuridad que todo había terminado así. Terriblemente mal.

Y con Levi terriblemente herido.

Todavía puede recordar con minucioso detalle el parte médico, y la mirada que Erwin le dirigió cuando el amable doctor se marchó de la habitación sintiendo la espantosa tensión en el aire. Dos costillas rotas. Fuerte contusión en la cabeza. Hematomas en la espalda y en el pecho. Posible fisura de codo izquierdo. Oh, y el broche de oro: lo más probable era que Levi tuviera severas pérdidas de memoria en el futuro. Un panorama genial, que la había puesto peor de lo que ya estaba. ¿Se podía estar aun más deprimida y furiosa?

Se palmeó la cara con frustración. Una, dos, tres palmaditas. La mirada de decepción del Comandante no fue lo único que tuvo que tolerar. Por Dios, no. Como si eso ya no fuera suficiente castigo divino. Los murmullos de los asustados soldados que habían visto su _transformación_ era la novedad del día, y de la noche también. A donde quiera que fuera, sus oídos lograban captar aunque fuera un comentario. También se sumaba al menú los reclamos del Escuadrón de Levi. No se lo decían a la cara directamente; bastaba con observar su lenguaje corporal para con ella y ya estaba, lo adivinabas en dos segundos.

Los únicos que la apoyaban eran los chicos de su escuadrón. Se los agradecía tanto. Moblit era el que más la defendía, sobre todo. Tenía que admitir que su asistente la sorprendió. Esa fue la primera vez que él la vio en ese estado. Y aunque había confesado tenerle un poco de miedo también le había comentado que eso no tenía demasiada relevancia en la verdadera esencia de una persona; en su opinión. Esa "locura" era una parte de ella, pero _no toda_. No se podía juzgar un libro por su portada.

El apoyo sirvió bastante durante los primeros días. No porque le afectara lo que los soldados decían –no podía importarle menos- sino que se sentía terriblemente culpable ante los ojos de Levi. Pero a medida que el tiempo iba pasando el apoyo dejó de surtir efectos positivos, y ya había pasado una semana completa. El Sargento aun no abría los ojos.

Decir que se sentía desesperada era decir poco. No supo _exactamente_ cuándo reaccionó, cuando salió de sus pesadillas estando despierta –que casualmente solían ser las peores- sólo supo que de un momento a otro, su cuerpo fue empujado por alguien y cuando volteó a ver quién era, el cuerpo de Levi había chocado pesadamente contra un árbol a unos cuantos metro de donde estaba ella. Sintió un baldazo de agua helada recorrer su espalda. A partir de ahí, todo pasó demasiado rápido.

Y ahora estaba ahí, durmiendo. O _en un estado de coma_, como había dicho el médico. En esa semana, se había ocupado personalmente de mantener su habitación limpia. ¡Ella que jamás agarraba una escoba ni por equivocación! Se ocupó de todos los días, pacientemente, limpiar con todo el arsenal que ese enano guardaba en el baúl a los pies de su cama. De hecho, se había quedado sorprendida por toda la cantidad de productos químicos de limpieza que guardaba. Más que para un solo cuarto, parecía para todo un regimiento de soldados.

_Desquiciado de la limpieza…_ Pensó, mirándolo a través de sus dedos. No había abierto los ojos ni una sola vez. A veces hacia muecas –raras, a su gusto- pero jamás los había abierto. No pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación. Ni Petra, ni Gunther, ni Eld, ni Auruo la dejaban quedarse más que el tiempo necesario. Ellos se encargaban de cuidarlo; y sobre todo, de darle agua. Por eso aprovechaba esos tiempitos que estaba ahí. Le hablaba, mucho, de todo: de sus experimentos, de las malas costumbres de Mike, de Erwin y su mal genio, del clima, de las nuevas noticias. Se sentía loca haciéndolo.

Corrección. _Era_ loca.

En ocasiones, cuando revisaba y volvía a revisar que no hubiera nadie por los alrededores, Hanji le hacia esa pregunta. No obtenía respuesta, por supuesto. Pero al hacerla –y al imaginarse las posibles y tantísimas respuestas- sentía que descargaba toda la oscuridad que tenia dentro, que se sacaba un peso de encima; algo que no podría hacer de otra manera.

_¿Me tienes miedo Levi?_

Jamás mostró signos de tenerlo. Sin embargo, como buena científica que era, no podía descartar ninguna hipótesis. No hasta, por lo menos, corroborarla. Aun así, cada vez que iba a formulársela no le salían las palabras. Se paralizaba. Y él se quedaba mirándola, con una ceja levantada en señal de fastidio, hasta que se hartaba de esperarla y se marchaba sin más. Incluso, había momentos en los que ni eso se atrevía a hacer, aunque fueran perfectos. Ideales. Muchas de sus conversaciones giraban en torno a temas serios, profundos. Pero nunca encontraba el valor.

¡Y no tenía idea del por qué!

_Miedo_. Miedo a que la respuesta fuera positiva.

La luz se iba opacando, haciéndose cada vez más tenue. Hanji apartó las manos de su rostro y volvió a suspirar, por quinta vez. Le quedaba poco tiempo en la habitación. Probablemente, en un par de minutos, Petra llegaría para lanzarle una mirada llena de reproche y _amablemente_ le pediría que se marchara. Era plenamente consciente que podría estar haciendo anotaciones, o investigando, o formulando hipótesis. Sus ganas de hacerlo se habían esfumado en toda la semana, extrañamente.

Porque no solamente Levi estaba en ese estado, sino que también el jovencito que quería entrar en su escuadrón estaba muerto. Había sido una completa imbécil. Dejarse llevar por algo así, algo como la muerte; de la que estaba tan acostumbrada. El grito de terror fue lo que la despertó, estaba segura. _¡Señorita Hanji, por favor, déjeme entrar en su escuadrón! Le prometo esforzarme._ Pavadas.

Se miró las manos y las movió, abriéndolas y cerrándolas. Todavía podía sentir el placer que se apoderó de ella cuando cortaba cada trozo de carne.

Por culpa de su _antigua Hanji_, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad _casi_ muere.

¡Que alguien le diera un puto premio!

—Levi…

Y se echó a reír. A carcajadas. Su risa invadió toda la habitación; y probablemente todo el pasillo. El estómago le cosquilleaba y los ojos comenzaron a lagrimearle. Cualquiera que la viera en esos momentos, pensaría que está parado frente a una autentica psicópata. Dejó que fluyera, dejó que toda la frustración, todo el odio, toda la ira, toda la tristeza, toda la bronca, toda la impotencia se escurriera en forma de risa. Poco a poco se fue calmando. Poco a poco se fue apagando hasta dejar en sus labios una mueca amargada, una sonrisa melancólica.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —no lo miró, no levantó la vista. Ya se sentía lo suficientemente estúpida hablando a un cuerpo sin alma como para mirarlo a la cara— ¿Me tienes miedo Levi?

Como esperaba, hubo silencio.

—No sé… no sé para qué diablos te pregunto —se revolvió los cabellos con frustración— Me siento estúpida.

—No es que lo sientas, es que lo _eres_.

Hanji levantó abruptamente la cabeza, pensando que ya estaba oyendo cosas.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los del Sargento, más vivos que nunca. No se había incorporado, ni tampoco había intentado moverse. Simplemente se había quedado ahí, manso sobre su cama, probablemente porque había entendido que era inútil levantarse. Las sábanas y la colcha le tapaban hasta el cuello, pero se las había arreglado para sacar uno de sus brazos y acomodarse los cabellos que le molestaban los ojos, sin ni siquiera hacer ruido. Por lo menos, Hanji no lo había oído.

—Le-Levi —balbuceó, sin comprender lo que veía.

—Por Dios, cuatro ojos —entrecerró los ojos— No pongas esa cara de empatía, ya tengo suficiente con tu cara de imbécil. ¿Quieres que te patee el culo?

— ¿Có-cómo te sientes?

— ¿Cómo me siento? ¿En serio estas preguntándome eso? —Hanji asintió, no muy convencida— ¿Cómo crees que me siento? Como mierda. Alguien debería darte una fuerte cachetada. ¿No deberías estar con tus experimentos? O como sea que se llamen…

Levi le sostuvo la mirada unos cuantos minutos. Había un aire raro en su habitación; un aire que no le gustaba para nada. Agotado de que lo viera como si estuviera frente a un fantasma que regreso de la muerte levantó el brazo que ya tenía afuera y le dio una fuerte palmada en la frente. Hanji pareció reaccionar después de unos segundos y mágicamente sonrió, soltando momentos después estruendosas carcajadas. No iba a admitirlo nunca, pero esa marca rosada en su frente le hacía ver graciosa.

—Aunque estés postrado en una cama, golpeas fuerte.

—Pudiste haberlo esquivado con facilidad.

—Ja, claro que si… —rió quedamente, tocándose la frente con suavidad— Supongo que sí…

Otra vez ese aire que lo sofocaba. Sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo, aunque no sabía exactamente cuánto. En algunas ocasiones, había estado en una especie de mundo intermedio, entre el sueño y la realidad. Durante esos minutos –que recién ahora tomaba como verdaderos, y no como un simple juego de su mente- había podido escuchar conversaciones. Pedazos de frases en los que si no armaba la oración completa no tendrían mucho sentido. Lo raro era que sólo había podido escuchar; no recuerda ni olores, ni visiones, ni sentidos, solo recuerda sonidos.

Entre aquel rompecabezas pudo enterarse de tantísimas cosas. Gracias a ella. Gracias a… Hanji. En todas las veces que recuperó momentáneamente la conciencia, la voz de la científica llenaba sus oídos. Se enteró de la preocupación de sus subordinados. Del clima del día a día. De sus adelantos en las investigaciones nuevas. De su frágil estado de salud. De lo tedioso que estaba Erwin. Parecía que su extraño tono de voz lo traía a la realidad cada vez.

_¿Levi, me tienes miedo?_

Joder. Ahora entendía cuál era ese aire raro.

Ella no había sido la única idiota en dejar salir sus emociones más oscuras. Los ojos de Hanji reflejaban una culpa atroz. Y presentía que nadie de su escuadrón le había aligerado esa carga. Mierda, no había sido culpa de ella. Por supuesto que no. El que había decidido arriesgarse de esa forma no había sido otra persona más que él mismo. Comprendía que era fácil culpar al otro por lo errores propios. Era parte de la naturaleza humana. Apuntar con el dedo. Sin embargo, eso no era excusa para acusar al más indefenso en la cadena alimenticia; aquel que no se da cuenta.

La culpa puede ser un sentimiento tan engullidor. Nubla todo, más que nada, la razón.

_Como el amor_.

—Pensé que eras más inteligente que esto.

— ¿Perdón? —Hanji parpadeó, sin comprender. ¿A qué venía semejante comentario ofensivo?

—Patética. No hay otra palabra más adecuada.

—Oe, Levi, te estás pasando.

— ¿Pasando? —le atravesó el alma con su mirada oscura— No Hanji, no me estoy pasando. La que lo hace eres tú. Te dejaste caer, y lo que es peor, te estás dejando pisotear ahora. No me esperaba eso de ti. Creía que eras una persona mucho más fuerte. Es decepcionante averiguar que no lo eres.

— ¿Qué yo me deje…? —apretó los puños, crujiendo sus dientes— ¡Tú fuiste el que perdió la fuerza para luchar, esperando la muerte en ese tronco mugriento! Por lo menos yo hice _algo más_.

—Irresponsablemente, claro está —contraatacó, calmado— Y lo que hago o dejo de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia.

Los ojos de Hanji ardieron de ira.

En un arrebato que le nubló la mente por completo, la científica se levantó de su asiento y agarró al hombre por el cuello de la camiseta, alzándolo de la cama sin mayor dificultad. Levi sintió como algunos de sus huesos crujían y como las heridas volvían a moverse en su interior, torturando su piel. Aun así, mantuvo su semblante estoico y no permitió que el dolor se pudiera entrever. Estaba alcanzando su propósito; y si para eso tenía que sentir todo eso, lo haría, aceptando las consecuencias.

En ese aspecto, ambos eran muy parecidos. Muy tercos. Sólo aprendían a los golpes.

Hanji alzó el puño, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. ¿Hacía cuanto que se conocían? ¿Cuatro, cinco, seis años? Mucho más, definitivamente mucho más. No podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso, ni tampoco de dónde había provenido. Tampoco tenía tiempo para analizar si era algún juego o alguna trampa. Estaba demasiado agotada mentalmente como para prestarle atención a esas nimiedades. Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios no podía golpearlo? ¿Era la culpa?

—Si quieres golpearme, hazlo. Pero hazlo ahora.

Y el muy cabrón seguía provocándola. El puño le temblaba en su lugar, sin poder moverse.

—Hazlo —movió su mano hasta apoyarla sutilmente sobre la mejilla de ella— ¿O me tienes miedo, Hanji?

_¿Me tienes miedo Levi?_

Su propia voz resonó en su conciencia. Abriendo los ojos ante la verdad lo dejó caer en la cama bruscamente, sin percatarse ni de sus heridas ni de nada. Ahora podía verlo todo. Nunca se había preocupado realmente de su _otro yo_ hasta que Levi había aparecido en su vida. Antes de que él se uniera a la Legión, ella era como cualquier otro soldado. Odiaba a los Titanes con todo su ser y siempre esperaba matarlos con ansias abrumadoras. Hasta que ocurrió ese incidente con la cabeza y las palabras de cierto enano gruñón lo conjugaron todo. Desde ese entonces habían sido pocas las veces en que ese lado había visto la luz de sol.

Levi _no_ le tenía miedo. Ahí estaba la respuesta a su pregunta. Tenía una manera algo retorcida –y bastante original- de darle a conocer su opinión pero de alguna manera, le gustaba que fuera así. Lo hacía más personal, _más él_. De golpe ahora sentía que todo el drama que había hecho alrededor de la culpa y todos los problemas que la habían asechado ya no tenían sentido. Habían perdido su función. Aborrecerse a sí misma. Y si ella no se respetaba ¿quién lo haría? Claramente, nadie.

Miró a Levi, desparramado en la cama. Había sido un poquito brusca, eso lo admitía. ¡Pero así era ella! Y de alguna manera –demasiado extraña quizá- él la aceptaba así. Despacio, se sentó en el cómodo y pulcro colchón, muy cerca de su compañero. Lo miró sonriendo de felicidad, como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Había tantísimas cosas que quería decirle. Estaba segura que podía, una a una. Sin embargo, a él no le iba a gustar, para nada. Hasta ya se lo imaginaba echándola de una patada voladora.

Por eso, unió sus frentes.

—_Gracias_.

Levi negó, gruñendo entre dientes.

—Es la última vez que hago algo así. ¿Oíste?

Hanji asintió fervientemente, logrando que sus narices se rozaran. Levi ya no pudo aguantar esa actitud tan_ molesta _que solía poner cuando estaba feliz –ósea, siempre- y cerrando la mínima distancia que los separaba unió sus labios impacientes de deseo con los de ella. La respuesta fue inmediata, iniciando con un simple gesto de carne contra carne hasta que se fue profundizando; mezclando alientos, saliva y lenguas. Un beso lleno de pasión. Un beso prohibido.

Inconscientemente, Hanji llevó su mano hacia la espalda de Levi, por debajo de la ropa. Apenas sentir el contacto de los dedos sobre su piel, el Sargento se separó bruscamente de ella, con una clara y notable mueca de dolor en su rostro. Sólo ahí la realidad les dio una bofetada a ambos en el rostro, como si el destino quisiera recordarles que ese secretito que tenían estaba más que prohibido y que esas sensaciones y sentimientos sólo los llevaban a la ruina y la perdición.

Después de todo, ese monstruo conocido como _amor_ había llevado a Levi a abandonar.

—Lo siento —se disculpo, apartándose de él— Será mejor que llame a alguien. Además, es una suerte que nadie haya entrado por la puerta, que está _abierta_ —se encargó de remarcar, poniendo énfasis hasta con las manos; haciendo gestos— Vuelve a acostarte ¿sí?

—Tú no me das órdenes, Hanji.

—Como sea, Sargento Gruñón —rodó los ojos. A pesar de su comentario, Levi le hiso caso y se volvió a acostar en la cama con sumo cuidado. Verlo así le dolió el alma— Estaba preocupada… —admitió mientras le acomodaba las sábanas.

— ¿Preocupada por algo más que tus estúpidos Titanes y tus investigaciones ridículas?

— ¡Oye! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevas dormido?

— ¿No crees que si lo supiera tú estarías aquí? —Hanji amagó con reír en el último minuto, hasta que lo soltó. Levi enarcó una ceja, sin verle el lado gracioso a su comentario— Estas chiflada.

—Ejem —se aclaró la garganta, intentando ponerse seria— El terminó científico para las personas que están un poco fuera de sus casillas es locos, no chiflados. Es de mal gusto Levi. A los locos no les gusta que les anden llamando chiflados ¿Quieres perder tu virginidad?

—Y tus chistes son peor que mierda.

—No tanto como los tuyos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando, desafiantes, hasta que Hanji volvió a reír. ¿Es que nunca iba a tener una conversación con ella en donde no se riera?

— ¡Eh, espera! —reaccionó de pronto— ¡No me cambies de tema! De verdad estaba preocupada.

—Estoy bien —puntualizó.

—No, no lo estas.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me pegue un tiro? —Levi observó como Hanji arrugaba la nariz, como si estuviera percibiendo un olor feo— _Voy_ a estar bien. Ahora quita esa cara de estar oliendo a mierda y lárgate de mi habitación. Necesito descansar de tus eternas estupideces, Hanji. Y cuando salgas, no le digas a nadie que desperté, no aun.

—Levi…

—Dije que te largues. ¿Comprendes ese concepto?

Hanji no se movió de su lugar. Todavía tenía fijo en la mente como ese hombre se había dejado estar. ¡Carajo, que casi lo perdía para siempre! Ambos sabían que era pésima idea mantener esa relación que tenían. Era rara. Por supuesto, tenían sus noches pasionales, sus besos furtivos, sus caricias calientes, pero como ambos tenían trabajos tan distintos se les hacía difícil verse. Y ni que hablar de mantenerlo todo en el más estricto de los secretos, además de que ninguno de los dos era adolescente ya. Podían controlar las hormonas; esa etapa hacia rato que la habían dejado atrás. Y muchas veces estaban tan agotados que sólo se tiraban a dormir en los brazos del otro.

Ver con tus propios ojos como esa persona que te acompaña en cuerpo y en alma está a punto de morir no es algo bonito. Hanji sabía que no podía pensar esa relación que tenían como _algo más_ que compañeros de cama. Intentaba no pensar en eso –a veces hasta lo lograba- pero de un momento a otro un sentimiento mucho más profundo que el simple deseo carnal se metía en su pecho y no la dejaba tranquila. Estaba más que segura que a Levi le pasaba lo mismo, aunque nunca había preguntado; porque sabía la respuesta. Ese hombre miraba al amor y al corazón como enemigos acérrimos de su ser. Más que sentimientos positivos, él los consideraba como sus demonios.

No lo culpaba. Porque se dejó llevar por esos sentimientos hacia ella terminó así: postrado en una cama hecho mierda. Más aun, había estado dispuesto a morir _por_ ella. ¡A morir! Él no podía hacer una cosa así, nunca más. Se sentía más que feliz de que Levi albergara por ella _eso_ –podía reventar de felicidad y no se iba a enojar- pero precisamente no quería ser la razón de que él soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se rindiera. Ella tampoco iba a desviarse de sus objetivos.

No sabía por qué, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Después de que dijera aquello, no había marcha atrás. Sería un antes y un después.

—Levi, hay algo que-

—No se te ocurra decirlo —la interrumpió con furia en su voz. Había visto sus intenciones y no iba a dejarla.

—Casi mueres. Por mi culpa —excusó, con dolor.

—No —Levi buscó con su mano derecha la de Hanji y entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza. No iba a soltarla. Nunca. Y se lo demostraría— No fue tu culpa. Fue la mía. Ese día ambos bajamos los brazos. Y aunque no podamos asegurar que no volverá a pasar, si podemos asegurar una cosa.

Hanji lo miró, jamás lo había visto con esos ojos tan decididos.

— ¿Qué?

—Que no nos rendiremos. Nunca más.

Levi apretó un poco más su agarre y Hanji le correspondió con sinceridad. Sellando así la promesa. Una sonrisa de calma se coló en sus labios. Ella era la más inteligente de los dos, pero él era el más sensato. Había estado a punto de terminar algo que la completaba en todas las maneras humanamente posibles, y sólo por el miedo de que sus alas se volvieran negras y prefirieran eternamente volar sobre la oscuridad.

Se inclinó sobre él volviendo a sellar sus labios en un beso simple.

Los demonios dentro de nosotros siempre están ahí, esperando, acechando, atentos ante nuestras flaquezas. Alimentan nuestras debilidades y acrecientas nuestros miedos. Esperan que caigamos en la desesperación para poder atacar más cómodos, sin esfuerzo. Huir de ellos no es la respuesta, así sólo afianzamos su poderío sobre nosotros. Siempre van a estar ahí, de eso no hay duda. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no podamos plantarle cara cuando la situación lo amerite. Ser valiente no significa carecer de miedo, significa que a pesar de tenerlo, uno elige hacerle frente, _controlarlo_.

¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que tomado de la mano de la persona que amas?

**...**

**...**

**NOTAS:** ¡Woah! Acá estoy con otro LeviHan :D. Quería hacerlo más oscuro, pero me terminó saliendo algo acaramelado y con una moraleja en el final, me desvié completamente del objetivo original, que desgracia que soy xDDD. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Primero, espero que ninguno de los de me haya quedado muy OOC (mi eterna preocupación). La verdad que Stephen King es un capo, ¡amo sus libros! Y me sirvió bastante para inspirarme, la frase del principio de la historia es una de mis favoritas, ¡encierra tantas verdades! De antemano quería pedirles disculpas por los horrores de ortografía que puedan haber, revise y corregí esta vez, pero siempre algo se escapa. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Dejen muchos bombones -_reviews_- ¡no sean tímidos! La timidez mata, en serio, xDD. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos!

Atte, Misari.


End file.
